


Please don't move to Vegas

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: When Gary tells Sara that Ava has a date, she rushes to intervene. Canon compliant up until 3x16.Also need to thank @Sanvers-Haught for her help :)





	Please don't move to Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this after 3x16 and only just got a chance to finish it so it's canon compliant up until the end of 3x16 :)

They were broken up so it wasn't Sara's job to check in on Director Sharpe, no matter how much she wanted to.

It had been a week since their mission in 2213 and the only Time Bureau agent Sara had heard from was Gary who just debriefed them for whatever they were meant to do that day. Every time a transmission came through or a portal opened, the captain couldn't help but wish that it would be a certain blonde coming to her because she wanted to talk.

She couldn't imagine what it must be like to discover that your whole life was a lie even after everything she had been through in the trauma-filled life, Sara still had the blissful memories of her childhood with her happy parents and sister to hold onto. She was sure that if she found out that none of that had ever really happened, she wouldn't be able to function and it was for this reason why she figured that Ava would eventually come to her.

After their discussion over whiskey, Ava had just gone home and said that she would be in touch when she spoke to Rip, but apparently he was gone, or so Gary informed the Legends. So that begged the question of what her ex-girlfriend had been doing for the past week.

Since Gary hadn't informed Sara that the director had missed work, she could only assume that she was actually performing her duties unlike after they had first broken up, but that didn't make her feel all that much better about the situation. She knew for a fact that there was a difference between performing duties and dealing with emotions and she hated the thought that Ava was spending all of her time outside of work wallowing in what she had learned about herself.

Most of all, the 'I'm not even real' comment kept coming back to Sara during her down time from missions. What if Ava was laying in bed thinking about how she was created in some lab? Sara could see that it would be difficult to sleep with those kinds of existential worries floating around the brain and all she wanted to do was go over to her apartment and reassure her, but she'd lost that right when she'd broken up with her, right?

But with Gary's memories wiped, Ava had no one else to discuss things with.

"Captain Lance?" Gideon called and Sara jumped slightly. She suddenly remembered that she had gone into the captain's office with the intention of calling Director Sharpe for an update on Rip but she had just started pacing instead. She didn't really give a shit about Rip Hunter right now, but she still needed an excuse to call her ex-girlfriend beyond, 'I wanted to check on you'.

Sara rolled her eyes at the way that her stomach twisted in anxiety. She shouldn't be this nervous about calling Ava, it wasn't like they were still in the flirting stage of their relationship and it wasn't like breaking up meant that she wasn't allowed to care.

"Sorry Gideon, could you get me a line on A..Director Sharpe please?"

"Of course," the AI replied and a moment later Gary's image appeared on the screen.

Sara rolled her eyes at his goofy smile, "Gary? What are you doing in Ava's office?"

The agent just smiled further, "Ava left early today, she just asked me do finish some reports and she actually let me use her computer," he explained and subconsciously ran his hand over the computer he wanted so badly.

Sara rolled her eyes more deeply this time and blew out a breath of frustration, "and why are you answering her phone?"

"I saw that it was a call from the Waverider, so I figured you were calling to talk to Ava and get back together, I didn't want you to think she was ghosting you," he replied.

"That's not why I was calling, Gary…I just need to…check something with her," Sara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was aware that he had been 'shipping them so hard' or whatever, but she was really beginning to question how much Ava could value professionalism whilst she kept this idiot as her second-in-command. It also didn't help that she couldn't say that she was calling to check on Ava since Gary had no idea that there was anything wrong with the director.

"Oh," Gary deflated, but he perked up slightly when a thought seemed to occur to him, "I can send Ava a message to let her know you called, I'm sure she'll answer straight after her date."

The blonde's eyes widened and every muscle in her body tensed. If this wasn't a video call, she knew for a fact that she would have grabbed Gary by his jacket and threatened him for more information.

"Date?" she repeated, trying not to sound as bothered as she really was.

"Yeah, her ex from Vegas had a meeting in Star City last night so they decided to go out for dinner," he replied, looking rather smug.

Sara had a strong urge to not engage with this, but she knew that if she didn't, then she would only be obsessing all night. Plus, if she said anything particularly embarrassing in her jealousy, then she could just wipe Gary's memory again. A brain could handle multiple flashes right?

"How can it be a date if she lives in Vegas?" Sara asked.

Gary smirked, which he knew he wouldn't be doing if he were physically in the presence of the angry ex-assassin.

"They were pretty serious while we were in the academy, it wouldn't be that hard for Ava to move to Vegas, she could just use her Time Courier to get to work," the agent replied.

While they were in the academy? Sara clenched her jaw when she realised that meant that the relationship must have actually been real. Did that mean that Ava did have someone to talk to about the whole clone saga? Did this ex from Vegas even know about time travel?

The blonde shook her head.

How could Ava go out with someone else after she basically admitted that she loved her? She wasn't sure that 'you're as real as I feel about you' could have been any clearer, unless of course, the director was failing to believe that she was real. It probably didn't help that she took a week to call her.

"She can't move to Vegas, Gary!" Sara exploded.

Gary raised his eyebrows and asked, "why? Nothing would change for you or the Legends if she did…"

Sara narrowed her eyes and the man just continued to smile like an idiot.

"What time is her date?" she growled.

"In about forty minutes…" Gary replied as he looked down to his watch, "she's probably home getting ready right now."

Sara ended the call before he could make any more comments and then she announced, "Gideon, tell the team to prepare for a time jump and plot a course for Star City 2018."

s

Ava yawned and her head lolled to the side. She knew that wanting to go and watch Netflix in a blanket wasn't exactly a good excuse for the director of the Time Bureau to leave early, but she had spent most of the last week at the bureau. Initially, she figured that she could just spend every second of her day working, completing the function for which she was created in the first place, but it became apparent that wouldn't work.

As much as her mind liked to convince her that she was just a mindless clone, she still felt anxious and lonely. A few times, she had considered that she could go to the Waverider and talk to the one person who made her feel better, who made her feel real, but she decided that would be selfish. Sara had broken up with her, even before the clone revelation, so it didn't make much sense that the captain would want to be with her now. She'd only said that she was 'as real as I feel about you' because she wanted to get out of 2213, there was no way that it could actually be true. And if it was, then surely she would have called her by now?

Ava sighed and closed her eyes, admonishing herself for allowing her mind to go down the rabbit hole again. The whole point of going home early was because she was determined to relax for one night. Even workaholic government clones needed a break every once in a while apparently.

The director reached over to the coffee table and picked up the tumbler of amber liquid which she had already emptied and refilled twice and she took a deep swig which she had been doing every time her mind wandered. She then grabbed the remote and decided that it was time to find something else to watch, she needed something that was more interesting than her drunken existential crisis.

However, as she began flipping through the options, a familiar swoosh sounded in her living room and a time portal opened. Without looking up, she rolled her eyes. Gary must have done something stupid and was currently freaking out, she opened her mouth to tell him that she expected privacy when at home, but the words died on her tongue when she looked up to see a frazzled blonde who was very much not Gary.

"Sara…" she began, though she had no idea whats she was going to say. After all, she had given up on the possibility of seeing Captain Lance again after it became apparent that the Legends could function without contacting the director, so she was nowhere near prepared to see her in her apartment again.

"Please don't move to Vegas," Sara almost shouted.

Ava opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and the blonde seemed to notice something, well a couple things actually.

The first thing was how sparse the apartment looked. When she had first come to Agent Sharpe's apartment, Sara had been shocked to discover just how personal it had been. There were pictures and items with sentimental value everywhere, but now there was nothing. All of the photo frames seemed to have been removed, and Sara couldn't help but imagine the violent way in which Ava had gotten rid of them. After all, nothing in the apartment represented real memories for her except for her bureau issued uniforms.

The second thing that she noticed was that her ex-girlfriend didn't look like someone who was getting ready for a date. She was cuddled up on the couch with her hair in a messy bun wearing sweats and no makeup (and still managing to look unfairly beautiful).

"What are you talking about, Sara?" Ava asked.

Sara spent another moment looking around, before she looked back to the director and said, "Gary…he said that you have a date with your ex from Vegas…"

Ava frowned, "and you thought that would obviously mean that I'm moving to Vegas?"

The usually confident captain rocked on her heels and bit the inside of her cheek, she was suddenly wishing that she was anywhere but here, but at the same time, being in the same room as Director Sharpe was something she had been longing for a week.

"So…you don't have a date?" the captain asked.

Ava thought of a few sassy comebacks about how she would usually put more effort into her outfit for a date, but she remembered that the last time she had agonised over getting ready had been for her date with Sara, and it had all been for nothing. So instead of saying anything, she just shook her head.

"Oh," Sara replied simply and looked down to her wrist to the stolen Time Courier as she considered if she could just leave. However, her eyes caught sight of the half drained whiskey on the coffee table. She was no stranger to drinking her problems away, but somehow she hated the fact that the woman she loved was drinking alone whilst she had been thinking of an excuse to call.

Ava laughed unexpectedly and reached forward to drink the last of what was left in the glass, before she said, "it wouldn't really be fair to ask someone to date me anyway, most people aren't looking for one of a million."

The shorter blonde felt her jaw tighten and she looked up to the smirk on the other woman's face that was masking every insecurity she must be feeling.

"Come on Captain Lance, it's funny," Ava laughed bitterly.

"You're drunk," Sara said simply and grabbed the glass out of the woman's hand to prevent her from drinking whatever was left in the glass.

The director frowned at this, it was pretty easy to deny how drunk she really was when she was stewing with her own thoughts, but when there was someone to actually interact with, she could admit that she didn't feel quite like her usual uptight self.

"Why do you care?" she asked and her head fell back against the pillow.

Sara took a moment to take in the sight before her and she thought back to the Agent Sharpe who she had first seen throw Ray to the ground. She never would have thought that she could have seen such a strong woman look so pathetic, but she also wouldn't have guessed at the time that the sight would have broken her heart quite so much as it did.

"You know I care about you, Ava," Sara said firmly and grabbed the bottle to also move that from Ava's reach.

The director shook her head and laughed, "you don't have anything to worry about me, Sara, if anything happens, you can just get another Director Sharpe and no one would notice. So there's no point wasting time babysitting me."

"Stop it!" Sara shouted and stepped forward so that she could plop down on the coffee table.

The drunken woman scrunched her face up in confusion and asked, "why are you shouting at me?"

The captain swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. She now felt like the worst person in the world for taking so long to come and check on the director, she quite clearly was not okay.

"Stop making clone jokes," Sara said after she took a breath.

Ava pouted but she didn't say anything as she looked adamantly down at the couch. She couldn't stand to see the concern in Sara's eyes since it only ignited thoughts of how the captain was wasting her time with concern over someone who logically shouldn't be cared about at all.

"I…" she began but she trailed off and closed her eyes when she realised that some stray tears were now falling down her cheeks. "Are they really jokes if they're true?" she whispered.

Director Sharpe looked up when she felt a hand placed onto her cheek and a thumb wiped away the droplets of water.

"They're not true," Sara whispered and smiled when the other woman actually made eye contact with her. Everything in her body was screaming that she should run away from how much she loved this woman, but for the first time, she saw someone who was so much worse off without her. Ava might believe that her job was the only thing that was real in her memories, but Sara knew that wasn't true. She shared the memories of their entire relationship, none of it had been designed by Rip it had been something that Ava had chosen so if she could make the woman feel real whilst being the happiest she had ever been, she no longer felt selfish for allowing herself to feel everything.

Ava swallowed hard and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips for a split second, but it fell away and she pushed herself into a sitting position at the same time as removing Sara's hand from her cheek.

"It is true Sara. I am not the only Ava, there is nothing that makes me special or even real…"

"You're the only Ava Sharpe that I love," Sara blurted out.

Ava's mouth dropped open slightly as all retorts failed. She expected Sara to maybe say that she cared about her as a friend or something that that she just wanted to make sure she was okay to allay any guilt she felt over the break up. She certainly didn't expect that her feelings would be returned with the same intensity.

"No you don't," she replied simply.

Sara smirked slightly at this, of course this woman would continue to antagonise her even during declarations of love, she could never admit that a Legend was right. It was for this reason, that the captain decided that a bold move was necessary and she moved to take the seat next to the director. The last time she had sat here had been when she'd decided that she wanted a night where Gideon couldn't interrupt their make out session, but the AI had just called her phone after Nate nearly broke the time drive. She smiled fondly at the memory for a moment as she remembered how shocked Ava had been that they could damage the time drive.

"Yes I do, Ava," Sara said simply, though she left room for the other woman to move away if she wanted to. She knew that she needed to be clear about her feelings here, but she didn't want to force anything that Ava wasn't ready for.

The director looked down at her lap for a moment, before she launched forward and captured the shorter woman's lips in a searing kiss. Sara's hands instantly went to the other woman's waist to hold her in place, but she pulled away when the taste of whiskey invaded her mouth.

"Ava," she whispered.

The other woman flopped down to the couch with a sigh and a dejected look on her face, "I guess it doesn't feel special anymore?" she sighed and tried to look as though she wasn't as heartbroken as she felt.

"It's not that," Sara said quickly and reached down to pull the other woman up by her arm so that she was sitting up again and she used her other hand to move some stray hair out of her eyes, "it's just that you're drunk and you look really tired…"

Ava frowned as she tried to figure out if this was a rejection or not and she asked, "so you don't want to kiss me because I'm drunk?"

"I'm trying to be the respectful girlfriend here," Sara replied with a smirk, but it quickly fell away when she realised what she said and her eyes widened.

"Girlfriend," the drunk woman repeated and her eyebrows scrunched together, "you want to be my 'respectful girlfriend?'"

Sara smiled at just how adorable drunk Ava was when she was trying to decipher their relationship rather than the meaning of her existence.

"I mean…your side of my bed is still reserved…" she shrugged.

"Can…can I sleep there tonight?" she asked timidly. She was aware that they didn't really resolve the major issue here, but she was also aware that Sara was right, it wasn't really a good idea to discuss her existence after she'd downed a bottle of whiskey. Plus, it would be easier for her not feel like everything was falling apart if she woke up in Captain Lance's arms.

"I would love that," Sara grinned.

s

-The next day-

Ava swallowed hard against her painfully dry throat and she drew her eyebrows together tightly as pain began to bloom throughout her head. She finally opened her eyes and remembered how much whiskey she had downed the night before but not much else.

"Hey, you're awake," someone said cheerfully and Ava closed her eyes against the sound, but she opened her eyes quickly when she realised who that voice belonged to.

"Sara?" she asked.

"Morning sleepy head," she captain said, maintaining her cheer as she leaned down to place a quick kiss to her forehead, "I got you some water and painkillers," she added as she stood up straight and pointed over to the night stand.

Ava looked over to the nightstand and sat up to take a deep drink of the much needed liquid before she popped the pills into her mouth. As she swallowed the tablet her eyes widened slightly as she remembered what had happened the night before and she looked over to the smiley captain.

"You…said…" she began, but she trailed off when she realised that there was a chance that nothing had happened as her hungover brain remembered it. There could be another explanation for the forehead kiss surely?

"I said that I love you," Sara replied easily, "and you asked me if you could sleep on the Waverider after you agreed to be my girlfriend. We didn't do anything but sleep though."

The director blinked a couple times, seemingly noticing that she wasn't in her apartment for the first time and she looked back over to the captain, who now looked slightly uncertain.

"Look Ava…I get that it was a lot and you were drunk so if you want to take anything back from last night…"

The taller woman shook her head slowly, before she reached over to grab the other blonde's hand and pulled her down on to the bed so that she was sitting on her lap. Without much warning, she latched her lips onto Sara's and moved them slowly, it was sweet and tender and it was clear that it wasn't meant to go any further, at least not yet.

She leaned back, now with her full memory from the previous night back, and she said, "I don't want to take anything back and I love you too,"

Sara placed another kiss to her lips with a giant smile.

They remained in their embrace for about five seconds before Sara remembered something and she rose from Ava's lap and said, "I got you something."

Ava pouted at the loss of contact and she watched the other woman grab something from the bedside table before she fell back onto her lap.

The director frowned but accepted the offered item and she turned it over to see that it was a framed photo.

"I asked Gideon to get the image from the bureau's security feed, it's when we first met," the captain said proudly and point to the image of herself holding a pissed off agent's gun, "I think it counts as a meet-cute, right?

Ava actually genuinely laughed for the first time which made the captain smile widely that she could have that effect on her.

Instead of replying, Ava leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend. She knew that they had a lot to talk about still, but she had the right to at least enjoy this very real moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated :)  
> Feel free to come and talk to me @withgirl-sq on Tumblr XD


End file.
